Married With You
by Andin947
Summary: Luhan adalah penemuan yang paling menakjubkan dalam hidup Sehun! Hunhan/YAOI/Married!AU
1. Feel like a superhero

1\. Feel like a superhero.

Itu adalah hari minggu yang sangat cerah. Biasanya daripada liburan, sehun dan luhan lebih memilih untuk bersih bersih rumah mereka. Setidaknya menurut luhan itu lebih bermanfaat dan berbobot ketimbang jalan jalan seperti ke sungai Han atau kenamsan tower yang sudah mereka datangi ratusan kali, padahal yang paling senang kalau diajak jalan jalan kan luhan, sungut sehun.

Dan masih seputar bersih bersih, sehun lebih memilih wilayah yang bisa ia kuasai dengan benar, maksudnya untuk membersihkan itu sehun memilih menyapu dan mengepel lantai. Itu terlihat lebih mudah dan bisa ia lakukan dengan benar daripada menyentrika ataupun mencuci yang jika tertinggal satu partikel penyusun debu saja luhannya akan mengamuk.

Kadang ia sesekali juga naik keloteng bersama embul sikucing obesitas itu.

Apalagi jika bukan mencari tikus. kurang kerjaan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Luhan yang memintanya untuk memusnahkan semua tikus tikus dan tidak menyisakan satupun. Seandainya saja tikus itu tidak menggigit tali pada tas hermes kesayangan luhan pasti nasibnya tidak akan seperti ini. Berakhir tragis diperut ala blackhole embul, pikir sehun.

Saat itu sehun sedang asik —sambil merokok— mengintai tikus tikus agar masuk keperangkapnya, ditengah tengah itu sehun mendengar luhan berteriak histeris, teriakannya itu sama persis ketika ia pertama kali diperawani.

Sangat melengking, sehun yakin tetangga mereka bahkan bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun mematikan rokoknya dan dengan cepat turun dari tangga.

Sebenarnya tidak ada hal hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan dirumah ini, tapi tetap saja sehun khawatir. Ia mendatangi luhan secepat yang ia bisa membuka pintu kamar mereka dan memasang wajah datar kemudian.

Bagaimana luhan bisa manjat lemari itu masih menjadi misteri, mungkin akan sehun tanyakan nanti.

Sehun berjalan kearah luhan dan dengan sadis menginjak laba laba yang sudah membuat luhannya ketakutan itu. Mengambil sapu, dalam waktu seperkian detik laba laba itu lenyap dengan bangkainya yang masuk kedalam tong sampah.

Luhan meloncat dari atas lemari dan menubruk sehun, memeluk suaminya erat sampai sehun mengap mengap mencari oksigen.

Ugh padahal ia hanya menginjak seekor laba laba, tapi luhan mengapresiasinya seperti ia superhero yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia saja.

2\. I always knowing the answer you want to hear.

"Sehun! Apa jam tangan ini bagus untukku?" Luhan bertanya padanya, senyumnya lebar dan sangat meyakinkan. tapi dimata sehun, luhan seolah olah melotot padanya dan menyimpan pisau dibelakang bajunya.

Mungkin untuk berjaga jaga jika sehun berkata tidak.

Sehun menatap luhan datar dan mengangkat satu jempolnya pada luhan.

Luhan tidak akan ambil pusing tentang bagaimana setengah hatinya sehun mengatakan itu. Luhan dengan cepat berlari lari kearah kasir dan mengeluarkan kartu blackcard milik sehun untuk membayar rolexnya.

Sehun selalu tahu, apa jawaban yang ingin luhan dengar.

Hiks, RIP uangku, sehun sesenggukan.


	2. Peka

Ada yang tidak beres disini, pikir sehun. Tadi siang seperti biasa istri seksinya itu mengantarkan makanan padanya.

Luhan sering melakukan itu akhir akhir ini, dan sehun sangat senang makan siang ditemani luhannya dan juga makan makanan buatan luhannya yang kadang kadang kelebihan garam itu, kalaupun ada prihal yang membuat sehun khawatir itu adalah tentang luhan yang sedang hamil tua.

Dengan perut buncit itu sehun tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika luhan terinjak kulit pisang lalu jatuh, atau tentang luhan yang terpeleset kakinya sendiri lalu jatuh.

Itu mengerihkan dan mengingat betapa ceroboh dan bodohnya Luhan prihal itu selalu membuat ia kepikiran saat dikantor seperti sekarang. sehun tidak akan pernah sanggup jika itu terjadi dan itu sebabnya sehun selalu meminta luhan untuk berhenti mendatanginya kekantor.

Tetapi memang luhan itu kepala batu, ia bersikeras melakukannya dan berjanji akan naik taksi. Sehun mana bisa menolak lagi.

Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda, luhan tidak mendatanginya siang ini—oke itu bagus— tetapi luhan juga tidak menyambutnya dengan heboh seperti biasa. itu adalah hal buruk, yang mana artinya bisa saja bermacam-macam.

Hidup hampir dua tahun dengan Luhan membuat Sehun terbiasa akan keinginan tak berbunyi Luhan yang kadang sangat merepotkan. Kalau kata anak jaman sekarang, Sehun itu tipikal suami yang sangat peka sekali akan suasana dan keinginan istrinya, jadi ini bukanlah pertanda yang baik.

Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Pikir Sehun.

Setelah mandi dan memakai piyamanya sehun turun kebawah, dan tepat diruang keluarga, ia melihat luhan yang berbaring disofa panjang sambil memakan kentang goreng, matanya menatap siaran drama didepannya.

Sehun memutuskan untuk bergabung.

"Ahjusshi, carikan aku pacar! Aku ingin pacar! Tidakkah kau mendengarnya?!"

"pacarmu ada didepanmu!"

"Mana?! Mana pacarku? Aku tidak melihatnya!"

"Aku! Aku pacarmu!"

Mengambil minyak kayu putih kemudian sehun duduk dengan kaki luhan yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Kakimu bengkak, apa ini sakit?" Tanya sehun, tangannya mengusap kedua kaki istrinya dengan minyak kayu putih tadi.

"Tidak kok" jawab luhan, lalu tersenyum kecil sebelum pokus lagi pada tontonannya.

Sehun benci luhan yang pendiam.

"Sayang, apakah ada sesuatu terjadi padamu dan aku tidak tahu?" Sehun menatap luhan dengan lembut. Luhan menggeleng lagi tanpa melihat sehun.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong sayang. Pasti sesuatu yang tidak baik sudah terjadi kan?" Tanya sehun lagi, luhan tidak menjawab tapi sehun tahu benar bahwa luhan mendengarkannya.

"Luhan sayang, kau bisa ceritakan apapun kepadaku, jika kau lupa aku adalah pria yang telah menikahimu" ucap sehun, kini ia tak menatap kearah luhan lagi. Pria tampan itu sibuk memijat kaki istrinya, hati hati dan lembut. Mungkin bawahannya tidak akan percaya bahwa atasan mereka yang terkenal kejam sekarang malah memijat kaki istrinya sambil menonton drama goblin. Itu akan jadi rahasia rumah tangga mereka.

Sehun mendengar suara ingus yang ditarik, melirik kearah luhan, rasanya ingin sekali sehun tertawa terlebih ketika melihat wajah luhan yang mati matian menahan bibirnya agar tidak melengkung kebawah.

"Sehun, kamu cinta aku tidak?" Tanya luhan tiba tiba. Sehun mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Bicara apa kau, tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Makanya aku menikahimu sayang"

"Tapi kan, tapi itu dua tahun yang lalu sehuunn" luhan merengek dan sehun tidak mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang salah luhan?"

"Tentu saja ada yang salaahh tauu. dua tahun yang lalu aku masih cantik maksudku tampan, aku juga modis dan juga langsing tentu saja kau mencintaiku sehun.."

"Dan luhan yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan luhan dua tahun yang lalu. Sudah jelek, tidak modis seperti gembel hiks, tidak langsing" Luhan teringat dengan kata kata resepsionis dikantor Sehun yang mengatainya gendut dan jelek, dan sejujurnya itu membuat Luhan minder untuk menampakan dan datang lagi kekantor Sehun. Apalagi bagian yang dia katakan bahwa Sehun akan meninggalkannya nanti dan berpaling pada yang lebih cantik membuatnya menjadi uring-uringan seharian.

Tapi, Sehun malah gagal paham dan salah fokus.

Wajah sehun datar seketika, tidak modis katanya hah?! Lalu jam tangan rolex dan tas prada bulan lalu? Mantel hermes dan pakaian bermerek gucci minggu lalu? Cartier? Sepatu futsal limited yang bahkan hanya dijadikan pajangan itu apa?! Apa?! Kentang?

"Astaghfirullah Lu, aku itu kerja! Kerja! Bukan bikin emas kayak kim shin yang kamu tonton tiap hari itu, aku juga gak meliara tuyul, kamu kira uang itu datangnya dari mana hah?! Dari toilet pas lagi eek? Nyebut Lu, nyebut! Tuhan gak suka sama yang berlebihan. Sederhana aja, itu rolex baru dipakai sekali pas beli susu hamil kamu minggu lalu, terus kamu mau kode minta beliin yang baru lagi? Yatuhan ampuni dosa hamba" ujar Sehun —yang berubah menjadi agak OOC sedikit—

Wajah Luhan yang tadi hendak menangis langsung berubah menjadi datar, bahkan lebih datar dari wajah sehun.

Sehun gagal paham sama salah pokus gaes, batin Luhan.

Emang ya, punya suami yang baperan sama terlalu peka itu kadang ngeselin.

Rasanya Luhan ingin dudukin sehun sampai benyek kalau lupa dia sedang hamil anaknya.

"Lupakan, aku mau kekamar" ucap Luhan, yang sudah benar benar badmood oleh Sehun.

Padahal Luhan hanya ingin bertanya apakah Sehun masih mencintainya walaupun dengan fisiknya yang sekarang ini dan mengharapkan jawaban manis yang akan membuatnya memerah tak karuan dan ingin guling-guling dilantai.

Bukannya malah ini.

"Lu, maksud aku. Iya nanti kita shopping lagi. Tapi nanti"

"Osj"

"Lu, jangan ngambek ya, tadi itu cuma becanda hehe"

"Bacot lo"

"Lu, kamu marah ya?"

"GAK"

"Oke kamu marah"

"Lu, kakimu masih sakitkan? bengkakkan? Aku pijat ya"

"Gak, makasih. Oh sehun, kamu tidur diluar"

.

.

.

Absurd, kek nano nano hehe.


End file.
